Somewhere In Her Memories
by Chlstarr
Summary: During a simple snowball fight Minnie gets hurt and a case of amnesia, completely forgetting everything about the one person that means the most to her. Can Mickey regain her memories of him before Christmas? Read and find out. Please Read and Review.


A.N: Hello and welcome to fanfic #7. A thousand pardons for me not updating but that's what happens when one gets hit with a huge Writer's block.

This is half based on Elera's "To Find You". If you've known about this site as long as I have, then you might remember it. For those of you that don't, well basically Mickey lost his memories of everything beyond his childhood from a Ferris wheel accident. Here, I have Minnie being the one who loses her memories from a freak snowball accident. There's only a little bit of angst bit of angst in this. And obviously this was supposed to be a Christmas fic, but I had gotten writer's block then as well.

Happy Birthday Squad Unit 19!! ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own the Disney characters. But there are a few who are mine. And Mickey's car accident is a reference to Squad Unit 19's Down Time.

* * *

It was a normal winter day, with the sun trying to shine behind all of the snow clouds, and whenever it did manage to sneak a peek at the world below, it wasn't strong enough to melt all of the ice and snow.

Mickey and the gang decided to make the best of it at the park. They went sledding, built a snowman, made snow angels, build snow forts, and finally, to finish it off, a snowball fight. It was teams of two for the Sensational Six and half every man or woman for themselves…except that it's in teams. Mickey was paired with Minnie, Daisy was with Donald, and Goofy was with Oswald (Surprise!).

They were having a blast, and most of the snowballs were directed at Donald, out of coincidence. While Donald directed most of his snowballs at Mickey. At one point, Oswald kinda cheated as he dug a hole in the ground and tunneled his way towards Donald and circled around him under the snow. When Oswald completed the circle, he retreated back to his post next to Goofy, who hadn't even noticed the rabbit left. The circle around Donald gave way and the duck fell into the small pit fall as he quacked angrily, because his lower half was stuck in the miniature avalanche.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Donald quacked from his pitfall. And then he started throwing snowballs this way and that not even caring who he hit, except for Daisy, she was trying to pull him out from behind him. But because of his squirming around it was difficult. With snowballs flying everywhere, the other two teams had to duck for cover as now they fully directed their snowballs at Donald, and tried to hit him whenever they could.

Needless to say, the vast amount of snowballs attracted attention for those nearby in the park. Especially nearby children, in a way they wanted to join in on the fun. Then one kid made a snowball and threw it, aiming for Mickey's back, but as it flew through the air, it was a little too high and it leaned to the right.

Mickey thought he heard something whistling behind him but he dismissed it as the wind. That is, until he heard a loud crack and his girlfriend yelp in pain. He immediately whipped his head in her direction next to him on his right. She looked like she was about to faint. She did as she collapsed sideways into Mickey's arms and he gently laid her head in his lap.

"Minnie!" he exclaimed in concern.

He glanced on the ground and saw what _looked_ like a snowball, but as he picked it up it perfectly stayed its shape. It was an _ice ball_, and by the looks of it, it was thrown from somewhere behind them. It must have been some random kid that had just vanished at the sign of getting into trouble. It slightly made his blood boil, but whoever it was probably didn't know that it was more ice than snow of the ball they threw. And given the current situation of a snowball fight with Donald throwing snowballs in every direction like a madman, he couldn't blame them for wanting to join in, but still…_they hurt Minnie badly_.

It only got worse when Mickey felt something warm against his hand that was supporting Minnie's head on his lap (his snow pants provided no friction). He withdrew his hand for a moment and looked down at it only to be more horrified. There was blood on his mitten.

"Time out fellas! Minnie's hurt!"

The snowball firing ceased almost instantly, and everyone rushed over, including Donald who finally wiggled himself free from Oswald's little prank. They all looked on in horror, as Oswald was the first to whip out his cell phone to call an Ambulance.

Soon the Paramedics and the police arrived. Among the police was Chief O'Hara. Mickey explained everything that was going on and what he believed happened to Minnie was a mistake made by a kid passing by. Mickey could only droop his ears as the EMT's put Minnie on a stretcher. O'Hara gently put a hand on Mickey's shoulder.

"Don't worry lad, they'll take good care of her. But you better hop aboard just to make sure," He said with a wink.

Mickey smiled a little at O'Hara's reassurance, but it wasn't enough to stop him from worrying about Minnie. Mickey knew he hadn't been this worried and scared in a long time, especially if it had something to do with Minnie. Taking O'Hara's advice, Mickey hopped in the back of the Ambulance and took Minnie's hand into his as he sat down. The Ambulance soon revved up and headed to the Hospital, with its sirens blaring through town like a screaming banshee.

The paramedic in the back keeps watch over Minnie's vital signs, and by instinct, Mickey does as well.

"Well, her blood pressure is a bit high but nothing dangerous, her heart rate is normal, and she's breathing. Son, I can't tell you enough about how lucky she is. Usually when someone gets hit in the back of the head really hard, they're a sure goner," the EMT said.

"Is there anything she might suffer from, since she survived a blow to the head?" Mickey asked.

"Well…she might have a bit of amnesia, and since she's in a comatose state already, it'll be hard to tell how bad her memory loss is. We won't be able to find out until she wakes up and that might take a few days."

"A few days?!" Mickey asked completely shocked, he didn't know how he was going to wait that long. But for Minnie's sake, he had to.

"Yep, sorry little fella," the paramedic shrugged.

A bandage was placed around Minnie's head focusing on the wound in the back of her head. Mickey stayed right by Minnie's side, holding her hand the whole ride to the hospital, silently hoping that she would wake up sooner than a few days. Soon, the Ambulance pulled into the Emergency Room entrance. The paramedic in the back opened the doors and got out, while the other paramedic who was driving, also got out to get the stretcher. They unloaded Minnie from the Ambulance and began rolling her into the ER, as Mickey walked alongside, holding Minnie's hand the whole time. When they got to the ER doors, a nurse met Mickey.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait here until they finish examining your girlfriend."

Mickey then leaned down and kissed Minnie's cheek as the doctors and nurses started rolling her through the doors. Mickey's hand slowly slips from Minnie's, lowering to his side as he watched his love being rolled away through those dreadful doors. And then another nurse walked up to Mickey.

"Don't worry Ace of Hearts, your beloved is in good hands."

"Spade?!" Mickey jumped, as he was not expecting her to be here.

"Don't you dare say a word about this," she warned glaring at him slightly.

"How about, don't quit your day job?" Mickey teased. He couldn't resist. "After all, _I_ guess I have to be more careful, otherwise I might end up here myself and have you as my nurse."

"Don't push it. Now if you would please go into the waiting room, we'll let you know when they've finished examining her," she instructed gently and pointed to the waiting room. Mickey only chuckled as he walked away from her and into the waiting room.

It was only about five seconds later after he sat down that the rest of his friends arrived. They were almost breathless so they must've ran their way top the hospital.

"How is she?" Daisy was the first to ask.

"I don't know yet, they just rolled her into the Emergency Room," Mickey answered, sounding a bit down hearted as his ears drooped again.

"What? You just got here too? And you went with Minnie in the Ambulance!" Donald quacked in disbelief.

"Gwarsh! If they just got here in just a few more minutes than we did, well we coulda gotten here faster without their help!" Goofy added with his own personal opinion.

"Uh, even if we did bring her here on foot Goofy, not only would it look bad but we'd probably have to fill in paperwork and wait even longer," Mickey corrected.

"So what did they tell you about her condition?" Oswald asked suspiciously. He knew those Paramedics told him something dreadful while he rode with Minnie in the Ambulance.

"Right now she's in a coma and she probably has amnesia since she got hit pretty hard in the back of her head," Mickey explained sadly.

"You mean, she might not remember us or anything else?" Daisy asked.

"Pretty much, but they won't be able to tell how bad her amnesia is until she wakes up," Mickey continued.

"How exasperating!" Donald sighed.

"No kidding, and what's worse is that Christmas is coming up and she _still_ might not remember us at all!" Oswald exclaimed.

"Grawsh, does that mean we'll have to start all over?" Goofy asked with sadness clearly in his voice.

"We can only hope that it won't come to that Goofy," Mickey sighed as he took off his coat, the others followed suite. They knew it was going to take awhile.

About an hour later, a doctor came through the door and headed right for the fab five. They all arose from their seats, eagerly awaiting word on Minnie's condition.

"Are all of you here for Miss Mouse?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," they replied in unison.

"How is she?" Mickey asked desperately. He felt like his heart would stop beating right there and then if the news was bad.

"She's fine."

Big sigh of relief from all five of them, Mickey especially. He didn't even realize until then that he had stopped breathing.

"But we're certain she has amnesia, and since she miraculously just woke up from her coma, we don't know yet of how severe it is," the doctor continued. "Maybe some interaction with all of you will indicate that. She's on the second floor, room 322."

"Thanks," the fab five replied in unison again, as they headed for the elevator.

Time just seemed to go a little extra slowly for Mickey. Too slow. It had been like this for him ever since he saw Minnie's blood on his mitten. He didn't even want to look at it right now, in fear that he might get queasy enough to faint. As they were walking toward the elevator Mickey caught something at the corner of his eye.

"Uh, you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up."

They all stopped and waited for him anyway. Oswald chuckled because he knew all too well what the mouse had spotted.

"Gift Shop," the rabbit replied with a grin. "He's gonna buy her some flowers."

After a minute, Mickey returned with a bouquet of red, white, yellow, and pink roses. He stopped dead in his tracks upon realizing that his friends had waited on him anyway. And as they saw him with the flowers, they started snickering since he did exactly what Oswald said he would do.

"You know you guys didn't have to wait for me," Mickey commented, flattered that they had stayed put.

"We know, but we wanted to," Goofy said cheerfully.

"Yeah besides, it'd be better for Minnie if she saw all of us at once, instead of you arriving fashionably late," Daisy added with a slight tease.

"Heh, good point," Mickey chuckled uneasily, and blushing slightly as they entered the elevator.

The elevator took them one floor up to the second floor. The five of them stepped out and started looking for room 322.

"I found it!" Donald squawked as he pointed to the door. The others followed his gaze and then looked at one another before the guys left their gaze on Daisy.

"What?" she asked, wondering what was on their minds.

"Ladies first," the boys replied.

"Well, aren't you all chivalrous today? Alright, I'll go first."

With that, Daisy opened the door and led the way inside the room. There sat Minnie, in a white hospital gown with little blue polka dots all over it. As the five of them approached they notice the bandage around Minnie's head from her injury earlier. Minnie heard their footsteps and slowly opened her eyes.

"Minnie!" Daisy squealed as she went to hug her best friend.

"Hi Daisy!" Minnie greeted, hugging Daisy back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the boys and I got worried, so we came to visit. The most worried out of all of us was definitely Mickey," Daisy said simply and teased a bit when she mentioned Mickey.

But Minnie's reaction to Mickey's name was blank in confusion. As if she never even heard the name before. Usually whenever Daisy mentioned Mickey's name in a teasing way, Minnie would blush and tell Daisy to stop teasing her, even though her eyes would light up at Mickey's name. But no such reaction came from Minnie at that moment. Oh, Dear. That can only mean she…

"Who's Mickey?"

The rest of the Sensational Six (Excluding Minnie) dropped their jaws in disbelief, but it was Mickey's jaw that won in length by a mile. He couldn't believe his own big round ears. Already his heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. How could she forget about him? _Him _out of everything she could have forgotten, her amnesia made her forget _him_. The one guy whom she loved so dearly, and now _all_ of those memories of the two being together…have been erased…(_Temporarily_).

"Uh, have the doctors told you anything?" Daisy asked, driving Mickey from his thoughts.

"Oh, that's right…they said I have amnesia. But they didn't know how severe. Is this Mickey someone I've forgotten?"

"Apparently. Considering you didn't recognize me the moment I walked in here," Mickey said sadly as he walked forward and set the bouquet of roses on the bedside table next to Minnie. He turned to her.

"You really don't remember me do you?" Mickey asked with even more sadness in his voice, as he looked deep into her innocent brown eyes.

She looked him up and down, and couldn't help but think of how handsome he was. His brown hair was dark enough to easily be mistaken for raven black hair, and it made him look dashing. His peach face was simply adorable. But what stood out the most out of all his features, were his warm, deep, mesmerizing brown eyes. She could only guess that he was even cuter when he smiles. Then, she looked away slightly, blushing, and started to ponder on his name and his voice. But came to absolutely nothing.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't," she admitted. "Who _were_ you?"

"I was the guy you gave your heart to, and now you don't even remember you gave it away."

"Okay! Group huddle!" Oswald stated suddenly tugging at Mickey's arm, and leading him away from the mouse girl. He led Mickey and the rest of the gang (again excluding Minnie) around the other side of the white tarp wall and they huddled in a circle.

"What is it Oswald?" Mickey sighed.

"I've got a little plan on how to get her memories of you back Mickey," Oswald announced.

"Really? Well what do ya have in mind?" Mickey asked curiously.

"Alright, now ya might not like this but hear me out, _you_ have to stay away from Minnie for a little while."

"What?!"

"Again, hear me out! So we know she's forgotten about you. That's kinda like she doesn't remember you even exist. So, she probably has forgotten everything that has to do with you, like that you own Pluto. She probably thinks that Pluto is _my_ dog because I also live in your house. Or that Pluto is her dog, because you did have her look after him a few times."

"Just get to the point already!" Donald shrieked impatiently.

"Okay, okay! We have to let Minnie come to Mickey at her own pace. Remember who she is? I bet ya on Mickey's life that she has plenty of merchandise with Mickey's cute little mug on it. Plus all of the recent pictures of him in her photo albums. She's bound to get curious about him!"

Mickey narrowed his eyes at Oswald for betting on _his_ life.

"So we let Minnie get killed by curiosity?" Goofy asked innocently. Donald slapped his forehead at Goofy's simple mindedness.

" Yes- I mean NO! No, no, no! Curiosity killed the cat Goofy, but it _mesmerized_ the mouse. And Daisy, you use that girl talk maneuver to hint at Mickey every now and then when talking to Minnie."

"Got it!" Daisy nodded.

"So what do we do when she does get curious?" Mickey asked.

"Luckily, _that's_ where you come in Mickey. You have to get much closer to her, kinda like the way you two used to be before all this happened. Only, more like when you first started dating…if you can even remember what _that_ used to be like. Anyway, the key to her memories of you my dear mouse, is through triggering the five senses, or at least three or four of them since I honestly don't know what you could do for taste-…and I wouldn't want to know otherwise!" Oswald blushed as he mentally answered his own question; French kiss.

"So, I have to do something familiar from at least four of her five senses?"

"Precisely," the rabbit nodded eagerly.

Just then, a doctor walks in. The Fab Five scurried themselves back around the white tarp wall near Minnie's bed. She was smelling the roses Mickey left for her, and then as soon as the others came closer she set them back on the table next to her. The doctor walks over to Minnie.

"Good Afternoon Miss Mouse. How are we feeling?"

"Fine for the most part, but the back of my head is still a little sore."

"That's natural because of your injury," he says, then he turns to the Fab Five, "Have the five of you figured out what she has no memory of?" the doctor asked curiously.

"Yessir! She forgot everything about her own beloved!" Goofy answered. The doctor looked at him quizzically.

"She forgot her own boyfriend and possibly anything that has to do with him!" Oswald clarified, mainly because the doctor probably wouldn't understand Donald either.

"Ah, if that's the case, then she has a mixture of Post-traumatic and Retrograde amnesia."

"That makes sense, Post-traumatic because of she lost her memories after being hit in the head with an ice ball. And Retrograde because she lost all of her memories of Mickey and he's a significant part of her life, so there goes important pieces of the past," Oswald mused aloud.

"That is correct. We'll be keeping her here for about two more hours just to make sure that wound on the back of her head can heal correctly and that her memory loss doesn't get any worse."

He turns and leaves, leaving the Sensational Six to pass the time however they so choose.

"Well, looks like we've got a lot a lot of time to kill," Daisy started.

"So what should we try first?" Goofy asked curiously.

All except Minnie pondered on what to do now. They knew their main goal was to get Minnie's memories of Mickey back, but the question was…how? And where to start? They all knew Minnie well enough to know what it was about Mickey that always seemed to melt her heart. He was just capable of making almost everyone around him happy. Oswald was the one to ponder on "where to start" the most. His ears were curled in thought, but then he suddenly got a pretty good idea and his ears shot straight up as he snapped his fingers.

"I got it! How 'bout she writes Mickey's name a few times?"

"That sound's like a purtty good idea!" Goofy agreed along with everyone else.

It was obvious that it might not work, but it was worth trying for the sake of at least starting _somewhere. _So, they had her write down his name a few times in her beautiful cursive handwriting. In all honesty, nothing of sudden remembrance came to mind, unless the tiny detail of hearts dotting the "I's" could be a slight exception, but then again…it's probably one of those things that are out of habit.

After the two hours went by of trying to get Minnie to remember something about Mickey, the doctor came back with "Nurse" Spade.

"Ready to go home Miss Mouse?"

"More so than ever," she replied excitedly as Spade starts disconnecting her from the machine.

"Whoa, Spade's a nurse here?! You better be more careful on your crazy adventures Mickey, otherwise you'll end up with her as your nurse," Oswald whispered to his little half-brother.

"I know, but somethin' tells me she's just here doing her community service," Mickey whispered back.

"All right, I'll go get the paper wok while you get dressed. Would the rest of you come with me please?"

"Go ahead guys, I'll help Minnie with this one, we need a girl talk right about now anyway," Daisy assured the boys, as they followed the doctor out. After they exited, Minnie turned to daisy.

"Daisy are you _sure_ he's my boyfriend? How on Earth did I find an adorable guy like him?"

" I don't know Minnie, and I'm pretty sure that even if you did still have your memories even you wouldn't know. You found him somehow and that's all you cared about. And in time, you had him wrapped around your little finger. " Daisy admitted with a wink to finish her sentence.

Daisy continued explaining how much Minnie loved Mickey, as Minnie got dressed. How all she would ever talk about to the girls at the Hair Bow Salon was Mickey. And no matter where she went, she'd always be thinking of him. All the while Minnie listened intently with curiosity, eager to learn more about the handsome mouse who was just in the room with herself and the rest of her friends only moments before. Minnie finished getting dressed long before Daisy was even finished talking.

"So, Mickey and I were quite the couple then?" Minnie asked only to make Daisy realize that the boys were probably wondering where they were.

"I'll say. You two were such a cute couple you even made teenagers jealous. We better get outta here before the boys start looking for us," the female duck finally finished. Minnie agreed as she remembered to bring with her the flowers Mickey had given her earlier. Soon enough, the girls found the others.

"So, what did the doctor tell you guys?" Daisy asked out of curiosity.

"The standard procedure basics," Oswald answered sounding a bit bored, possibly because the doctor told them to do exactly what they had already figured out what to do in order to get Minnie's memories back.

"Somethin' about Mickey usin' his trigger finger or other to ease the produce of gettin' Minnie's memories back," Goofy interpreted. The rest of the gang looked at him with blank stares, and Donald smacked his own forehead for emphasis.

"Uh, Goofy? I only use a gun for certain police cases, and I don't use fruit for target practice!" Mickey explained to the goof.

" No kiddin'! If you did use fruit for target practice, then I'd bet anything that our next-door neighbor Mortimer Mouse would ring up your hinny in jail for making a racket," Oswald commented, then he turned to the female duck and a confused Minnie. "Daisy, I hope you can re-interpret what Goofy said."

"That Mickey's going to be used as the trigger to ease the process of getting Minnie's memories back? Yeah, I got it," Daisy answered simply.

"Oh, no! Someone understands the goof!" Donald groaned.

This caused an explosion of laughter from the Sensational Six that filled the whole waiting room, and anyone outside the conversation could only look on with confusion. Even Minnie couldn't help but laugh, and she found herself a little happier after finally seeing Mickey smile. She didn't know why but it somehow seemed a little familiar…she shook the feeling off for now thinking she'd figure it out later. As the laughter died down it was agreed that it was time to go home; Donald walked Daisy home, Oswald would've walked home with Mickey but he didn't want to be a third wheel so he walked Goofy home as an excuse to leave Mickey and Minnie alone for a while and to make sure Goofy doesn't accidentally end up losing his memory as well from just slipping on ice. Oswald even gave Mickey two thumbs up to go for it because Daisy had informed him that Minnie was already intrigued.

So Mickey walked Minnie home, mainly out of the sheer coincidence that his house was just a few blocks farther than hers was from the hospital. But that was _his_ excuse… to himself, and he was already thinking that it was a pathetic one for just wanting to be around her. Right now he was having a mental debate with himself for whether or not he should hold her hand. He decided against it since right now she doesn't really know him that well and it would be a little awkward.

Little did he know, Minnie was contemplating the same thing. She didn't know why she had the sudden urge to latch onto his arm with her own, but she somehow managed to resist. She kept reminding herself that she barely even knew him and since she just got out of the hospital and forgotten that she even knew him, latching onto his arm all of a sudden would probably make him uncomfortable. However, her mind was also leaning towards the fact that even though she has no memory of him, he was still technically her boyfriend _and_ he was sweet enough to give her flowers back at the hospital. And yet, he radiated an odd sense of familiarity. Something about him was so familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Mickey suddenly felt something against his arm, when he looked down he was surprised at first but he couldn't help smiling. Minnie had her arm wrapped tightly around his, still carrying the roses he had given her earlier in her other hand. It was a shame that they wouldn't stay like that for long; she was almost home.

"Well, you're home," Mickey announced once they got past the front gate. Minnie hasn't let go yet so he ended up walking her home all the way to her front porch. Then she turned to him.

"Thank you so much for walking me home Mickey, I really appreciate it. And thanks again for the flowers too," Minnie said shyly blushing a bit. She felt like they had finished their first date though he only just walked her home, again the familiar feeling lingers.

"You're welcome Min, it was nothing really. My house is just a little farther down anyway, and as for the flowers, well that's just out of habit I used to always give you flowers," Mickey replied, blushing slightly as well. Then he remembered something.

"Uh, should I call you when I get home?" He asked, blushing even worse as he kind of regretted asking something that she obviously didn't remember.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, it's just something you used to always tell me to do. Especially after the car accident that I was in about two years ago," he explained as he held his left side remembering the incident. Pete had crashed into him on purpose to get him out of the way long enough to steal millions worth of jewels. His injuries weren't severe but he did have spasms of pain on his left side every now and then for about a week. And Minnie helped take care of him during his recovery.

"So, should I?" Mickey asked again knowing she'd be more prepared for the question this time. She ended up surprising him again as she lunged at him, hugging him tightly. Even she didn't know what had possessed her, but she was having wicked Déjà vu and she didn't want to miss a chance at remembering something.

"Just be careful and call me when you get home alright?" Mickey was a bit startled that she said it exactly like she used to, but he absentmindedly answered the same way as well.

"Don't worry Minnie, I will." He resisted the temptation to kiss her goodbye and decided that the hug would suffice and that he would wait for _her_ to kiss _him_ first.

After they pulled away, Mickey went on his way home as Minnie watched him walk off into the distance. As soon as she couldn't see him anymore she walked inside her house.

Minnie sighed as she looked around her house. Of course the sense of familiarity was all around, it was her home. The only things she had no recognition of ever having in her possession was anything and everything that had the face of a certain mouse on it. The same mouse she "met" back at the hospital, the one the rest of her friends constantly mentioned and referenced, and the very same…wonderful mouse that had just walked her home.

She had to admit Mickey was handsome and miraculously enough, he was supposed to be her _boyfriend_. At least, he was before she lost all memory of him and anything that had to do with him. Yet even after losing those memories, one would say she was falling in love with him all over again. She couldn't help it nor did she want to deny it.

Taking off her winter stuff from being outside, she decided to sit down and wait for Mickey to call. A few minutes later he did and both agreed to spend the next day together to further the attempt to get her memories back. After they hung up, she made herself dinner, all the while her mind stayed one thought: Mickey. She continued to think about him while she ate, while she did the dishes and brushed her teeth, even while she showered and when she got ready for bed.

She wasn't tired yet; she wanted to know more about the small, dark, and mysteriously handsome mouse. And what better source than her own diary? She had it hidden under her pillow for safekeeping. Pulling it out she decided to read to whole thing, from her first entries around the time she first met Mickey all the way to most recent times. A few of the entries made her blush since she had described every single little detail of her time spent with Mickey. By the time she finished it was almost eleven o'clock at night! Putting the diary back under her pillow she decided to get some sleep.

Turns out she even dreamed about Mickey. However here he seemed much sadder than the Mickey that had walked her home earlier that evening. Minnie tried reaching out for him but he kept moving farther and farther away to the point where he was completely unreachable. She called out for him, begging him to come back, but by then he was out of sight, leaving her all alone.

"No!" Minnie breathed as she opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She placed her hand to her forehead.

"What a nightmare..." she uttered. She noticed that her eyes were wet. She knew she must have been crying in her sleep. She then looked towards her window and saw the sunlight trying to peak through the shades.

"Thank goodness it was only a bad dream. I have to get my memories back!" She said to herself with determination. She wiped her eyes and got out of bed to get ready for the rest of the day that lay ahead of her.

Over the course of the next few days Mickey always visited, trying desperately to coax a few memories back into Minnie's subconscious. Little by little she did get a few memories back, but it wasn't enough for Mickey. He wanted her to remember all of the good times they shared while also trying to avoid just a few simple memories that he didn't want her to remember. Such as any time that he's ever made her angry with him, or when she has one her bake sales he would try to coax one of the delectable baked goods out of her and when she said no, he'd mischievously "make it disappear."

Soon it was Christmas Eve and of course Mickey and Minnie were spending it alone together at Mickey's house. Oswald wasn't around because he had thousands of relatives on his side of the family to greet and spend time with, but he'd be back the next day just in time for Christmas dinner.

The mice were making Christmas cookies together and Minnie seemed to be remembering other times they made cookies together. Both had fun baking the cookies together. They made cookies shaped like Christmas trees, stars, snowmen and bells. Both mice had a grand time. After they finished making them, they then started to put some sprinkles on them.

"Thanks for helping me with the cookies Mickey I really appreciate it," Minnie said appreciatively.

"You're welcome Minnie. It's the least I can do for…" he slowly lowered his voice and his head, cutting himself off and not really wanting to finish his sentence.

"The least you can do for what?" Minnie asked curiously sensing that he was starting to get upset over something, but then she realized what it was; it was her. "It's about my memories again isn't it?"

Mickey only nodded as she walked closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek to make him look at her.

"Mickey, I want to remember just as much as you want me to remember. And you know you're the only one who can help me remember everything about you. Please don't give up on me."

"I won't ever give up on you. It's just a little hard for me to accept that you've forgotten everything that we've ever been through together, and that there's no instant cure for it. I just don't know what to do anymore." As his head looked up to show his slight frustration, he noticed some mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. He stared at it for a moment and stepped back a bit, Minnie noticed and followed his gaze.

"Oh! Mistletoe," Minnie gushed.

"Uh Gee, I wonder what that's doing there. I guess Oswald must've stuck it there before he left," Mickey chuckled nervously.

"You know what that means," she smiled shyly and playfully using her index finger, motioning for him to come closer.

Mickey blushed as red as his shorts and gulped as he hesitated but obeyed. As soon as he was within arm's length, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned up and brushed her lips against Mickey's. He instinctively hugged her close as he kissed back, making her moan, her head spin, and her tail curl into a heart as it twitched from his kiss. Suddenly, Minnie's memories came rushing back to her as every moment she's ever spent with Mickey were suddenly remembered. She instinctively hugged him closer and deepened the kiss as she kissed him back with just as much love and passion. After about eight seconds they pulled back in a need for air, as they stared into each other's warm loving brown eyes. Minnie broke the stare as she nestled herself in Mickey's warm embrace and rested her cheek on his chest and sighed adoringly.

"I love you Mickey," she whispered lovingly. Mickey's ears perked up at the all too familiar loving tone in her voice. It didn't sound like the same Minnie that was still recovering from amnesia; it sounded more like _his_ Minnie. So he almost hesitantly answered her.

"I love you too Minnie. Merry Christmas." Suddenly Minnie jumped.

"Christmas?! Already? But that's impossible! It's not supposed to be for another few weeks!"

Mickey was startled by the sudden outburst, but then he comprehended what had just happened. The kiss must have gotten her memories back. He couldn't help but smile, he had her back. He got Minnie back.

"Easy Minnie, you don't wanna get yourself hurt again. You're still recovering," Mickey soothed. Minnie only cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Recovering from what?" she asked.

"Well, a few weeks ago you got a nasty bump in the back of your head and got amnesia," he explained.

"Amnesia? What did I forget?"

"You're looking at it," he answered simply, arms wide open for emphasis.

"Oh, Mickey!" she cooed sympathetically as she wrapped her arms around him again, "How on Earth could I have forgotten you?"

"Beats me but it happened. I spent everyday with you trying to get your memories back. Who would've thought that all it took was a kiss under the Mistletoe?"

"Aw, Mickey. You're so sweet. Thank you so much for getting my memories back. I would never imagine not being able to remember you. Oh dear! Because of my amnesia I forgot to get you a Christmas present."

"You're welcome Minnie, and don't worry about it, getting your memories back was all I wanted for Christmas. I was so focused on getting your memories back, I actually forgot to get you a Christmas present too."

"That's alright Mickey, you're all I wanted for Christmas any way," Minnie smiled lovingly.

"Aw, gee Minnie," Mickey blushed. "Merry Christmas Minnie."

"Merry Christmas Mickey."

Then both mice leaned close and brushed their lips together as they hugged one another close. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and hugged. Needless to say it was one of the best Christmases they've ever shared together.


End file.
